


Artemis Foul

by einfach_mich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, female!derek, female!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gender bent Sterek drabble inspired by this brilliant bit of <a href="http://grafinyavishenka.tumblr.com/post/26247038006/lady-sterek-im-terrible-at-design-fashion-but">fan art</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis Foul

“What did the tree do to you?” Stiles carefully pulled the splinter free of Dereka’s hand, flicked it to the ground and looked at the Alpha’s frowning face.  


Dereka wasn’t all that stable on good days, but today she was especially pissy. Stiles wished Scotty hadn’t picked today of all days to ditched school early. She was probably off somewhere humping her beloved Allan. Those two were on a one way train to being teen parents. Whiles Stiles was left with Miss Crankypants She Wolf. 

“Well?” Stiles crossed her arms over her chest, trying again to ignore how much smaller her boobs were in comparison to Dereka’s curvy figure. _Bet she uses her fancy werewolf powers to pump this suckers up, like inflatable wolf tits or something._

“Well what?” Dereka huffed and glared at Stiles, like it was really going to do anything other than drag out their already incredibly awkward non-conversation.

“Is there a reason for the tree abuse or is it that time of the moon cycle?” Stiles moved her hands to her hips, cause really she had no reason to feel insecure around a maladjusted she wolf. _Fuck her and her inhumanly perfect bone structure. Stupid werewolf genetics._

Dereka opened and closed her mouth a few times, like she was going to launch into one of her little rant feasts, but kept stopping short. It was kind of funny to watch her grunt and move her mouth around like she’d bitten into a lemon, but wasn’t sure how to spit it back out. Then she finally said, “Why are you here?” 

That was just about it. Stiles had hit her limit on bipolar werewolf bullshit. She was tired and she had homework to do. This whole answering a question with a questions routine was really getting old.

“I’m here looking for Scotty, because Deaton said that the medallion she found could have adverse effects on her if she wears it,” Stiles spat and turned on her heels. “But whatever. I sent her a text, and now I told you. My work here is done.”

She hadn’t even reached her jeep when Dereka yanked on her arm, swinging her around to bring them face to face. “What adverse effects?”

They were so close Stiles could feel the heat pouring off Dereka’s body, like she was standing in front a furnace set to full blast. The proximity was almost too much, like Stiles was in one of those twirling puke machine carnival rides and it was turning her upside down. She couldn’t concentrate, her heart was racing and her nipples were hard. _WHAT IN THE HOLY FUCK?_

“I don’t know,” her voice cracked, while she tired to focus and remember what the oh-so-mysterious veterinarian slash medicine woman had said. “Something about a fertility goddess and some kind of weird sex…stuff.”

“Sex?” Dereka leaned in closer and something hit Stiles chin, pulling her attention from the she wolf’s glowing red eyes.

The copper disc hung from Dereka’s neck on a thin chain. It caught the sunlight, throwing a sprak of it back into Stiles eyes, like it was winking at her. The small figure of the archer was worn down, but still visible. Artemis Foul was the name that Deaton had spoken. A trick charm, meant to fool victims with the image of a virgin goddess only to whip them and anyone touching them into a sexual frenzy. _Some crazy magical spanish fly shit_ , was what Stiles called it.

“Oh shit!” Stiles managed to squeak before Dereka closed the distance between them with an open mouthed kiss. 


End file.
